


Delicious Deal

by slinkinginshadows



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Shrinking, Vore, implied fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkinginshadows/pseuds/slinkinginshadows
Summary: A demon has to eat. Why not make it fun?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Delicious Deal

Well, well, well well well! Wasn’t this delightful.

The number of times someone thought they could twist the Radio Demon’s deals to their own ends was considerable. You didn’t end up in Hell if you played nice in life, after all, and gambling was quite a common pastime down with the brimstone and brothels!

Unfortunately, the gambling that came with a red-tipped handshake was _quite_ unlikely to end in the favor of anyone except Alastor himself.

His microphone stand spun between his fingers as he stared down at the now-little fellow who’d just tried to use him as a living battery of sorts, a battering ram to gain ground in the turf war. Dreadfully dull, really- this one had involved breaking apart two safehouses and a BarBucks, and the screams had been invigorating, but the actual _plan_ was subpar, with no _theatricality_ or _pizzaz_ to it. He’d made similar deals before. Mostly he’d liked how this one had been so eager and practically tripping over himself- those were _always_ fun to knock down a peg. Never considered their wording at all, or thought they knew better than the best.

“Hey! What the fuck- this wasn’t part’a the deal!” Clearly, he thought being shrunken didn’t agree with him. Alastor disagreed.

A few more rotations of his microphone before it sputtered out a queasy ‘knock it off!’ at him, and he dipped it down, using the end to hook onto the man’s clothes, leaving him flailing in midair like a fish on a hook. His now-captive dealee swung about at the air like a pendulum in a windstorm, but nearly slipped. A quick glance at the ground, and he reached up, trying to hang on. Perhaps he had a _few_ bits of brain rattling around inside that skull of his yet.

“On the contrary," Alastor proclaimed with a grin slightly more gleeful than usual, "This was _exactly_ part of the deal! It’s not my fault you can’t listen between the lines. I would help you destroy those alley cats for you, and in return, you would give me a meal.”

“Yeah- I was gonna get you something from that nice dina on fourth!” He glared up, and Alastor knew from past experience that the slowly paling look on his face was from the untwitching, toothy smile he was now underneath.

“If you would excuse me, that isn’t the kind of meal I’d like. I have a very specific diet, you know.” He flicked the microphone up, and the screams as the foolish deal-maker cartwheeled through the air before landing between a clawed thumb and forefinger were the best kind of music since early jazz. Applause erupted from the air around him, and the man’s eyes darted around, looking for where it had come from.

He’d never see them, of course. Alastor’s audience was his alone.

He kneaded the body for a few seconds to soften it before opening his mouth.

“No, no way, you’re not- you can’t!” Ah, there was the pleading, right on schedule. So predictable. He needed to find a new market to dig his teeth into one of these days. “I’ll- I’ll cut you open from the inside!”

“Oh, you can try! I’ll enjoy the attempt!” He took a moment to soak in the horrified widening of his prey’s eyes before opening his hand and letting him drop before snapping his mouth shut.

Alastor took a few moments to run him around his mouth with his tongue, the terrified and angry yelps blurring together. He slid down his throat easily. Oh, he struggled, but it was almost laughable- in fact, it was! As soon as the man was down, snickers echoed through the room, and they were echoed by the microphone, a chorus to send off the poor sap who thought he could take any kind of control of him. The struggles started to weaken almost immediately inside of Alastor’s stomach, as they always did. Maybe one of these days he could find one worth keeping around in there for a while.

He licked a finger to get the rest of the taste off- what lingered had the faint flavor of, of all things, barbeque- before pausing at the scene starting to build on a television set posed out of the way that had Hell’s own princess on center stage.

How _interesting_.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be better to post here instead of on main, even though I've mostly used this for ygo preg stuff so far. It IS for stuff on my tumblr blog, after all.
> 
> Mostly I just wanted to play around with the idea after a friend suggested it. If anybody's got anything similar they've found, feel free to direct me towards it. I'm new to the fandom.


End file.
